The dark side of free love
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Akibat penghianatan dari sang kekasih sisa kepingan hatinya hancur dan diganti dengan wujud hatinya yang lain. Apapun dan bagaimanapun cara yang dilakukan kepingan hati yang hancur tidak akan dapat bersatu kembali. Dan hanyalah penyesalan yang terjadi pada akhirnya. Spesial For Fujoshi Independence Days#5.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning !  
Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, miring, Abal, Dsbg.  
Rate : T++ (semi M)

Spesial For Fujoshi Independent Day#5

.

.

Summary: Akibat penghianatan dari sang kekasih sisa kepingan hatinya hancur dan diganti dengan wujud hatinya yang lain. Apapun dan bagaimanapun cara yang dilakukan kepingan hati yang hancur tidak akan dapat bersatu kembali. Dan hanyalah penyesalan yang terjadi pada akhirnya.

.

.

Seretan langkah berat dari sepasang kaki menapak di permukaan aspal dingin yang basah oleh guyuran air hujan. Seperti tengah membawa beban teramat berat dari tubuh utama, bahkan kaki itu hanya melangkah satu kali tiap lima detiknya. Tidak berminat lolos dari siraman hujan, tubuh itu menikmati setiap tetes dari berkah alam yang menghujani dirinya. Berfikir cuaca ini benar-benar penggambaran dari hatinya saat ini. Entah mengapa alam seperti tahu dan ikut bersedih atau malah sebaliknya sedang mengejeknya. Tersenyum miris memandang langit yang dihiasi kilatan petir, suara gemuruhnya mulai kerap menyambar bergantian. Yah,, setidaknya langit benar-benar memahaminya. Setidaknya pula hujan dapat menyiram hatinya yang panas oleh luka dan menghapus air matanya, walaupun air mata itu tetap mengalir dan bersatu dengan aliran air hujan.

Tidak dapat membendung seberapa perih luka di hatinya sosok itupun terjatuh terduduk di atas kasarnya jalanan aspal. Isakan lirih teredam suara derasnya hujan beserta petir yang bergemuruh. Sungguh sakit yang dirasa hatinya untuk kesekian kali dan berulang kembali. Tidak mengerti mengapa takdir seperti mempermainkannya. Membuat hatinya kembali hancur bahkan lebih hancur dari sebelumnya. 'Oh _Kami-sama_, kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku?' rintih batinnya.

Tidak mengerti dengan takdir yang dengan kejamnya telah membuatnya hidup sebatang kara. Bahkan sejak kecil dirinya harus menderita berusaha menghidupi diri sendiri di tengah tatapan miris masyarakat. Hanya kesepian dan penderitaanlah yang menemani sepanjang hidupnya. Namun mengapa setelah merasa telah mendapatkan kebahagian yang ia idamkan takdir kembali merenggutnya. Ini benar-benar tidak adil untuknya. 'Apa aku tidak pantas untuk bahagia? Apakah memang seharusnya aku tidak pernah ada di muka bumi ini?' Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dinding batinnya yang semakin terkoyak oleh luka yang menganga lebar. Luka yang mustahil sembuh bahkan hanya untuk menutup saja. Jika kehidupan ini hanyalah sebuah kutukan baginya, ia berharap bahwa dirinya tidak pernah ada, tidak pernah diciptakan dan tidak pernah merasakan sehingga tidak perlu hancur seperti ini. '_Gomenasai Kami-sama_…! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.' Hatinya benar-benar hancur tidak berbekas dan ia sungguh merasa sangat jenuh. Lelah, benar-benar lelah, membuatnya ingin menghilang detik ini juga. Biarkan saja sisa serpihan hatinya untuk mencintai terbawa habis bersama derasnya hujan yang mengalir. Biarkan dirinya menenggelamkan hatinya yang telah rusak ke dalam ketiadaan agar dirinya tidak perlu merasakan lagi. Dan biarkan pikirannya menghapus semua memorinya agar tidak perlu mengingat dan memikirkan semua ini lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang peduli padanya dan tidak ada lagi yang berharga dikehidupannya. Satu-satunya orang yang dekat dan paling berharga baginya telah meninggalkannya bahkan tidak pernah menganggap dirinya. Takdir selalu mempermainkannya, semua orang berusaha mempermainkannya bahkan orang yang dicintai dengan penuh keyakinan ruapanya juga hanya mempermainkannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke…?"

.

- FOR FUJOSHI INDEPENDENT DAYS#5-

.

Sinar matahari cerah mengawali pagi hari dengan sedikit bau hujan sisa hujan kemarin sore. Sungguh hari yang cocok untuk memulai kegiatan dengan semangat hati yang riang. Sebuah pintu dari salah satu apartemen kompleks perumahan Konoha menjeblak dengan kerasnya. Memperlihatkan sosok pelaku pemilik rumah yang berdiri tegap memandang ke depan dengan cengiran khasnya. Mungkin akibat dari semangat yang menggebu sehingga sosok itu tidak sabar melihat dunia luar dengan membanting pintunya begitu saja. Entah karena tidak sabar untuk melihat dunia ataukah ada rencana yang menarik untuk hari ini. Sosok pemuda yang bersurai sama dengan matahari itu mulai melangkah menapaki jalan beraspal . Surai pirangnya yang semakin bersinar tertimpa matahari bergoyang seirama dengan langkah tegapnya. Entah cengiran atau seringaian yang tidak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya menyiratkan keantusiasan di balik matanya yang bersinar menatap langit biru. Yah… pagi hari memang harus di awali dengan penuh semangat bukan?

O_O

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel yang ditekan berulang menggema di sebuah rumah minimalis namun lumayan mewah ini. Memerintahkan agar salah satu dari penghuni rumah untuk segera membukakan pintu dan menyambut siapa gerangan tamu yang berkunjung sepagi ini.

"Iya sebentar!" Seru suara baritone milik pemuda bungsu dari keluarga yang mendiami rumah ini.

CEKLEK. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok tegap yang berdiri di balik pintu. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai ke bawah menutupi matanya yang sedang menunduk memandang lantai.

"Naruto?" Seru pemilik rumah itu mengira siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau lama." Suara berat itu menyahut dan berlahan mengangkat wajahnya memandang sang tuan rumah.

Mata pemuda pemilik rumah itu terbelalak saat tatapannya bertemu dengan mata pemuda itu, menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok dihadapannya yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

"Kyu- Kyuubi?"

"Hai Gaara."

O.O

"Sudah lama sekali ya?" Ujar pemuda blonde yang sedang berdiri menatap ruangan dari kediaman Sabaku ini. Merasa terus diperhatikan pemuda itu berputar menghadap bungsu berambut merah yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku kira kau sudah tidak ada." Jawab pemuda Sabaku itu.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya memutar matanya bosan, kemudian melangkah menghampiri lemari es yang berada tidak jauh di ruangan itu. Menyeringai saat mendapati apa yang dicarinya, sebuah benda merah bulat yang menjadi kegemarannya langsung ia gigit begitu saja. Mengunyah dan menelan gigitan pertamanya, kembali pemuda itu menatap lawan bicaranya sembari menyeringai mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku sosok yang mudah lenyap begitu saja? Dan kau pikir aku akan menghilang saat kau pergi? Heh, yang benar saja." Dengusnya tidak suka.

"Itu karena aku tidak melihatmu bahkan setelah seminggu aku memperhatikan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto sudah mendapatkan kebahagiannya."

Tersenyum kecut pemuda itu mendengarkan penuturan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku akan menghilang saat Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaannya? Lucu sekali." Ejek pemuda itu seraya melempar tangkap apel di tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan kemudian bersender pada dinding tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda pirang berdiri.

"_Gomen_ Kyuubi, itu hanya sekilas hal yang aku pikirkan." Ucapnya.

"Lalu apa kau senang jika itu terjadi? Membiarkan tubuh ini berbahagia dengan orang lain?"

"Tentu, jika itu yang terbaik."

Mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan bungsu Sabaku itu entah mengapa mata merah dari pemuda pirang itu menajam tidak suka. Melemparkan apel yang baru sekali ia gigit, pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu dengan pasti menghampiri Gaara dan mengurung Gaara diantara kedua lengannya.

"Padahal aku datang untukmu, tapi kau membuatku kesal," Geram Kyuubi.

Gaara bergidik menatap mata merah Kyuubi yang sudah lama tidak dillihatnya. Mata merah tajam dari seekor predator yang seakan ingin mencengkramnya dan menelannya begitu saja. Walaupun begitu tidak dapat Gaara pungkiri bahwa ia juga merindukan mata itu. Merindukian sosok lain yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

"Cck, apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah lemah seperti dia." Decak Kyuubi kembali menjauh dari Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto sekarang." Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Dia hilang."

"Kumohon, aku ingin tahu keadaannya saat ini."

Kyuubi mendengus sekaligus menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Gaara yang selalu disertai permohonan agar Kyuubi mau menanggapainya sejak dulu. Yah,,, sejak dulu, sebelum Gaara ikut pindah bersama Kakaknya ke luar negri untuk tinggal dengan ayah mereka. Gaara adalah teman Naruto dan Kyuubi yang baru saja kembali setelah tiga tahun.

"Aku bilang dia sudah tidak ada." Ucap Kyuubi menegaskan.

"Jangan bercanda Kyuubi! Apa yang terjadi?" Perasaan khawatir mulai menyergap hati Gaara. Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudaranya. Gaara tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi kepada sosok sahabatnya yang selalu ceria namun menyimpan banyak luka dan kesedihan itu. 'Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa dia kembali seperti dulu lagi?' berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di dalam benak Gaara. Gaara teringat bagaimana sosok rapuh Naruto dulu. Yang selalu berusaha menghadapi semuanya sendirian karena harus hidup sebatang kara. Kedua Orang tua Naruto telah meninggal saat Naruto bahkan terlalu kecil untuk hidup seorang diri. Menghadapi kehidupannya keras seperti itu membuat sisi lain dalam dirinya terbentuk. Dan sisi lain yang disebut Kyuubi itulah yang menguatkan Naruto untuk menghadapi segalanya. Tidak jarang Kyuubi selalu muncul dan menggantikan Naruto, walaupun usil dan terkesan seperti dark dari Naruto, Kyuubi selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapinya. Dan entah mengapa sisi itulah yang membuat Gaara tertarik dan memiliki perasaan yang berbeda hingga saat ini.

"Hah,,, bocah lemah itu bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari selama ini dirinya hanya dipermainkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" Kyuubi berbalik dari posisinya membelakangi Gaara. "Si Brengsek itu meninggalkannya dan karena Si lemah itu tidak dapat menerimanya dia memutuskan untuk menghilang dan menyerahkan semuanya padaku." Mata Gaara terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin Naruto…"

"Itu semua benar," Potong Kyuubi. "Dia bilang dia sudah tidak sanggup, dan saat aku membuka mata aku sudah tidak merasakannya lagi. Cck, benar-benar lemah, pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan." Ucap sinis Kyuubi. "Yah, walaupun keuntungannya padaku menjadi pemilik tunggal dari tubuh ini." Lanjutnya. Inilah hal yang memang sudah diincar Kyuubi sedari dulu. Mengeluarkan sosoknya dari perbatasan dan menguasai seutuhnya tubuh ini. Sehingga ia dapat bebas dan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, tidak terkurung dalam kehidupan naif Naruto yang dianggapnya monoton. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri ada perasaan kecewa dan miris melihat saudaranya hancur dan memilih lenyap begitu saja.

"Mana mungkin Kyuubi?! Naruto adalah karakter inti, mana mungkin bisa menghilang begitu saja." Perasaan Gaara sudah campur aduk memikirkan nasib sahabatnya. Berat baginya untuk mempercayai semua ini. Bagaimana bisa karakter utama seseorang dapat menghilang dan digantikan oleh karakter lainnya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimanapun cara yang kau lakukan bocah lemah itu tidak akan muncul kembali." Kyuubi menatap Gaara yang telah terduduk di salah satu kursi ruangan itu. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas raut kesedihan di wajah bertato _Ai_ itu. Gaara terlihat termenung menerawang jauh memikirkan sosok Naruto yang tidak dapat ditemuinya lagi. Tidak akan ada wajah polos dengan mata seindah langitnya, tidak akan ada cengiran lebar dan tawa khas yang ia sukai dari sosok itu. Kyuubi mendengus menyadari mata jade Gaara yang tampak berkaca-kaca. 'Seperti menangisi orang mati saja' Pikir Kyuubi. Walaupun benar Naruto dapat dikatakan meninggal dalam artian tidak langsung. Apakah Naruto memang lebih penting bagi Gaara? Padahal Kyuubi berharap Gaara bisa bahagia bersamanya. Mengingat tidak akan ada lagi si Brengsek Sasuke yang akan memiliki Naruto sehingga membuat Kyuubi jengah untuk keluar. Apakah Gaara tidak kecewa melihat Naruto bersama orang lain yang ia pikir Gaara mencintai sosok lain dari tubuh itu? Sekarang Naruto sudah tidak ada sehingga Kyuubi dapat dengan bebas memilih Gaara. Tidakkah Gaara sedikit bahagia menyadari hal itu?

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi bocah itu, tapi setidaknya hargailah aku! Mungkin ini sudah hal yang terbaik untuknya, sudah saatnya dia pensiun." Ucap Kyuubi. Kyuubi duduk bersandar di pinggir meja tepat di sebelah Gaara.

"Yah apa boleh buat. Setidaknya Naruto sekarang dapat berhenti untuk merasakan sakit." Ujar Gaara menanggapi perkataan Kyuubi. Sejenak mereka termenung dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gaara mendesah pelan saat disadarinya mungkin ini memang sudah jalannya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang sudah tidak perlu! Sekarang fokuslah padaku!" Perintah Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya melirik Kyuubi.

Sejenak kemudian Kyuubi mengangkat dagu Gaara membuat Gaara mendongak karena posisi Kyuubi yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak ada kata penolakan untuk Kyuubi. Sekarang kau adalah milikku!"

Tanpa memerlukan jawaban dari Gaara Kyuubi meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, mencium bibir Gaara sembari melumatnya. Merasakan manis semanis apel yang sudah lama ia rindukan , Kyuubi tidak sabar menginvasi mulut Gaara menjilat semua rasa pada rongga manis itu dan menghisap lidah lentur Gaara.

Kyuubi menyeringai setelah memutuskan benang saliva diantara mereka, memandang wajah Gaara yang memerah karena ulahnya.

"Sekarang buatkan Pie apel. Aku sangat lapar!" Ucap Kyuubi kemudian memerintahkan Gaara begitu saja. Selalu saja berbuat seenaknya dan segala keinginannya adalah hal mutlak yang harus dituruti, itulah watak dari seorang Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah." Ujar Gaara dan hanya ditanggapi dengusan Kyuubi yang memandang tajam memerintahkan Gaara agar segera beranjak membuatkannya sarapan.

IoI

.

.

Suasana kampus tampak ramai oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang silih berganti melewati koridor. Seorang mahasiswa berambut reven berjalan dengan langkah satainya yang sedikit angkuh tanpa menghiraukan pandangan kagum dari para mahasisiwi yang ia lewati. Terus berjalan melewati lorong perlorong dari koridor gedung Universitas ini sampai pandangannya bertemu pada sosok familiar yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak berniat menghiraukan dengan trademark wajah stoicnya terus berjalan ke depan. Langkah perlangkah sampai pada akhirnya mereka berselisihan. Pemuda reven itu mendengus menyadari dia telah dilewati begitu saja, namun kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pemuda berambut reven yang diketahui bersama Sasuke itu memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang terlihat kosong, hanya ada satu petugas yang sedang berjaga di mejanya. Berjalan menuju deretan rak mata onyzx-nya mengedarkan pandangan mencari buku yang dicarinya, membaca judul perjudul dari buku yang ia temui sampai ia memutuskan untuk menarik salah satu buku itu. Namun baru sebagaian buku itu yang keluar telinganya menangkap suara ganjil di perpustakaan yang sepi ini.

"Ssssssh,,,engh..ah, hentikan..! Kita sedang di perpustakaan!"

Suara berbisik itu dapat ia dengar dengan jelas di keheningan ruangan ini. Karena penasaran Sasuke memutuskan berjalan menuju balik rak dimana suara itu berasal. Menemukan dua mahasiswa lain di sudut rak pojokan ruangan, seorang pemuda blonde tengah menindih pemuda lainnya yang berambut merah, dan tampak pemuda merah itu terus menahan desahannya merasakan apa yang dilakukan pemuda blonde di balik kaosnya dan di sekitar lehernya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak menyadari apa yang sedang dua orang itu lakukan. terlebih lagi dia mengenali siapa mereka. Tangannya mengepal kuat melihat pemandangan yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya. 'Naruto' bagaimana bisa?' batinnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucapnya dingin mengintrupsi adegan panas yang sedang berlangsung di depan matanya.

Pemuda pirang itupun menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap tubuh pemuda merah di bawahnya, kemudian berbalik menatap sinis orang yang sudah berani mengintrupsinya.

"Owh Uciha, mengganggu saja." Decaknya tidak suka.

"Kalian tidak tahu kalian sedang berada dimana?" Ujar Sasuke memperingatkan.

Sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Kyuubi itu bangkit seraya memutar matanya bosan.  
"Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli." Balas Kyuubi.

"Begitukah? Aku bisa saja melaporkan perbuatan tidak senonoh kalian dan membuat kalian diskors bahkan mungkin di-DO dari universitas ini,"

"Owh, kau mengancam." Pandangan Kyuubi menajam mendengarkan ancaman Sasuke yang sebenarnya pasaran untuknya, namun sebelum dia sempat membalas Gaara sudah menahan lengannya untuk tidak meladeni perkataan Sasuke.  
"Sudahlah, kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Ada apa ini?" Mendengar keributan yang terjadi petugas perpustakaanpun mendatangi mereka.

Kyuubi memandang tidak peduli dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Dasar lamban!" Ajaknya kepada Gaara saat disadarinya Gaara masih saja berdiri di tempatnya. Gaarapun menurut mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang. Sementara mata onyzx Sasuke masih memandang tajam mereka yang berlalu dengan tangannya yang mengepal keras.

Berabagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Sasuke. Mata onyzk-nya yang memang tajam memperhatikan dua orang pemuda yang tampak akrab di meja lain di kantin ini. Dilihatnya sosok yang baru dicampakannya kamarin kini telah bersama dengan pemuda lain. Hatinya memanas saat mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan kedua pemuda itu di perpustakaan tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mantan kekasihnya (Naruto) yang ia kenal sebagai sosok yang bodoh dan polos mencumbu pemuda lain seperti itu di tempat umum. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, bahkan pemuda pirang itu terlihat menyeringai senang membuat pemuda merah yang bersamanya kesal, harus bolak-balik menemui petugas kantin karena pesanannya tidak sesuai. Yang dilahatnya sekarang adalah hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia kira. Apakah dugaannya salah? Seharusnya Naruto terlihat murung saat ini karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke baru saja memutuskan hubungan meraka kemarin. Sasuke kira Naruto akan hancur mengingat yang ia tahu Naruto cinta mati dan sangat bergantung padanya. Sasuke tetap tidak terima jika Naruto mendapatkan penggantinya secepat ini. ' Atau ini hanya akal-akalannya saja?' pikir Sasuke. 'Atau jangan-jangan Naruto sudah menghianatinya sebelum aku memutuskannya?'

BRAKK. Sasuke menggebrak meja yang ditempatinya dengan keras membuat orang-orang tersentak kaget dan bergidik takut melihat aura membunuh dan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang menyalang marah. Sejak pertama kali Naruto memang sudah terlihat akrab denga mahasiswa baru itu. Naruto bilang Gaara adalah sahabatnya yang baru kembali dari luar negri. Tapi Sasuke tidak menduga hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari itu. 'Jika itu benar, aku akan memberikannya pelajaran dan membuatnya benar-benar hancur!' Sumpah Sasuke tidak terima.

Berniat untuk kembali ke kelas Gaara dan Kyuubi beranjak dari tempatnya.

GREPP. Namun Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto yang sekarang hanya tinggal Kyuubi saat mereka akan melewatinya. Membuat mereka harus berhenti di tempat.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu!" Ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang orang yang ditahannya.

"Huh, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Dengus Kyuubi dengan suara baritone Naruto.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi agar mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku Uciha!" Namun Kyuubi menyentakkan tangannya sehingga cengkraman Sasuke terlepas. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, dan sama sekali tidak tertarik berurusan dengan Uciha sepertimu. Jadi, jangan pernah menggangguku lagi!" Ucap Kyuubi menegaskan, kemudian berjalan pergi diikuti Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di tempatnya.

Saat ini Kyuubi sedang berada di atap gedung universitas setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu meninggalkan mata kuliahnya yang sedang berlangsung. Lebih tepatnya sih di usir oleh Dosen-nya, akibat dia membantah dan menjawab pertanyaan dosennya dengan jawaban yang melenceng. Seperti Mahasiswa sombong dan sok jenius, membuat Dosen itu marah merasa dipermalukan dan tidak dihargai sehingga ia dikeluarkan dari kelas walaupun semua jawaban melenceng yang ia katakan memang benar bisa dilakukan. Setelah merasa cukup lama terbaring di lantai Kyuubi memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menemui Gaara yang pastinya sudah selesai dengan mata kuliahnya.

KRIIETT,, PRAKK. Namun baru saja dia akan mendekati pintu atap seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam keluar dari balik pintu itu kemudian menutupnya dengan keras.

"Ccck." Kyuubi berdecak tidak suka melihat siapa yang ditemuinya.

"Kau tahu aku sudah cukup bersabar?!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Kyuubi melihat orang yang sepertinya masih merasa memiliki masalah dengannya.

Memandang sosok di depannya nyalang Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Kyuubi ke tembok di belakangnya dan menghimpitnya.

"Katakan, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?!"

"Apapun yang sedang aku rencanakan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Jawab Kyuubi dingin walaupun punggungnya terasa nyeri karena menghantam dinding.

"Jawab aku Naruto." Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya ke tembok yang berada di sisi telinga Kyuubi, membuat suara bergedegum yang lumayan keras.

"Aku bukan Naruto." Tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi lainnya Kyuubi hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Jangan bercanda!" Geram Sasuke.

"Tatap mataku dan kau akan tahu bahwa aku bukan Naruto!"

Sasuke menatap dan menyadari iris Naruto berwarna merah, namun Sasuke berfikir ini adalah akal-akalan Naruto saja.

"Itu hanya lensa bodoh IDIOT!" Teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Kyuubi.

Urat kekesalan mulai muncul di pelipis Kyuubi. Dia bisa saja menonjok pemuda brengsek di depannya detik ini juga, namun diurungkannya. Kyuubi berfikir dingin jika dia menggunakan amarah yang sama , dia tidak akan menyadarkan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa dia bukanlah Naruto. Jika dipikir memang sulit Sasuke mempercayai ini begitu saja mengingat tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuubi muncul di hadapan pemuda itu. Apalagi Kyuubi memang sangat jarang keluar sejak kepergian Gaara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan hanya memandang bosan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto dari bilik ruang jiwa Naruto.

"Bukankah kau yang menghianati Naruto? Bukankah kau yang berusaha menghancurkan Naruto? Kau belum puas heh?"

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan pemuda merah itu? Katakan kau sudah menghianatiku sebelum hubungan kita berakhir!" Tangan Sasuke mengepal keras dipermukaan dinding.

"Heh, kau tidak terima? Dia kekasihku bahkan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

BUAGH. Sasuke menghantam keras sisi wajah pemuda di hadapannya merasakan amarahnya semakin membuncah mendengarkan pengakuan dari mulut itu.

Kyuubi hanya menyeringai merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya yang telah pecah.

"Jadi benar kau telah berhianat." Geram Sasuke.

"Kaulah yang telah berhianat brengsek. Naruto bahkan terlalu penakut untuk berfikir menghianatimu. Kaulah yang telah menghancurkannya…. Dan buka matamu aku bukan Naruto!" Tegas Kyuubi mengeraskan suaranya.

"Heh, kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku dengan cara berubah dan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Pelarian yang konyol!"

Merasa semakin jengah Kyuubi tidak dapat membendung keinginannya lagi untuk menghajar pemuda di hadapannya. BUAGH dihantamnya keras Sasuke membuat pemuda itu tersungkur dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah aku peringatkan aku bukan Naruto."

Sasuke bangkit dan segera menerjang Kyuubi membuatnya terjatuh di atas lantai dan segera menindihnya.

"Terserah kau mau menjadi siapa, yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia bersama orang lain!"

"Kau hanya manusia dengan tingkat keegoisan tinggi, kau pikir kau bisa melakukan hal itu padaku setalah kau juga menghancurkan Naruto." Balas Kyuubi.

Sasuke tidak peduli, ia mencium dengan bringas bibir Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi.

Merasa sangat muak Kyuubi berusaha mendorong Sasuke dibantu dengan kekuatan kakinya membuat posisi mereka berbalik.

Kyubi menatap nyalang onyx Sasuke. Melihat mata merah yang mirip binatang buas itu menatapnya tajam, sempat terbesit di benak Sasuke bahwa pandangan itu tampak mengerikan. 'Sejak kapan naruto memiliki tatapan seperti ini?'

Kini gilaran Kyuubi yang menyerang bibir Sasuke sampai terjadi pergulatan sengit diantara lidah keduanya. Namun posisi Kyuubi yang berada di atas mempermudahkannya memenangkan pergulatan itu. Entah mengapa Kyuubi merasakan kekesalan di hatinya saat ini, membuatnya merasa tidak sabar untuk mengusai pemuda di hadapannya. Apa kerena hati yang dipakainya sama dengan hati Naruto, menyisakan perasaan pada pemuda ini?

Merasaka Naruto a.k.a Kyuubi yang dengan leluasa mempermainkan rongga mulutnya Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh di atasnya.  
"Aaargh,,,uemhh.." Namun tubuhnya melemas seketika saat tangan dari lawannya mencengkram dengan keras daerah terlarangnya. Berusaha memberontak bahkan sampai ia harus menjejakan kakinya Sasuke heran saat menyadari hal yang dilakukannya itu percuma. 'Bagaimana Naruto bisa sekuat ini?' pikirnya. Padahal dulu apapun keadaannya ia selalu dengan mudah mendominasi Naruto. Sasuke menyadari perasaan lain yang ia rasakan.

"Uengh…emhh..ughh," Sasuke mendesah dibalik mulutnya yang telah diaduk dengan tidak karuan oleh pemuda di atasnya yang juga mempermainkan miliknya yang masih terbungkus dengan tempo cepat dan sangat kasar. Perbuatan pemuda di atasnya benar-benar sangat liar, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang selalu pasrah di tangannya. 'Apa benar pemuda ini bukan Naruto? Tapi bagaimana bisa?'

"Mungkin aku harus memasukimu untuk membuatmu sadar behwa aku bukan Naruto."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat Kyuubi telah dengan mudahnya menurunkan celananya, dan tanpa Sasuke duga tangan pemuda itu langsung menyerang lubang bawahnya membuat Sasuke memekik terkejut merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangnya.

"Hentikan Kyuubi!" Belum sempat Kyuubi menurunkan resletingnya untuk mengeluarkan miliknya, suara yang sangat dikenalinya datang mengintrupsi.

Menyadari Gaara telah berada tak jauh darinya Kyuubi-pun beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke. Membiarkan Sasuke selesai dengan rasa terkejutnya dan merapikan dirinya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menyadarkan bocah itu bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada, itu saja…" Ucap Kyuubi saat menyadari Gaara mendelik tidak suka kepadanya.

"Jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Naruto, dia pengidap DID. Dan karena merasa telah hancur karakter asli dari Naruto menghilang. Apapun yang kita lakukan tidak akan dapat membuat Naruto kembali."

'DEG'. Sasuke tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari Gaara. 'Benarkah semua itu? Naruto… Naruto, dia telah... Lenyap?' Sasuke memandang pemuda pirang itu, Kyuubi mendengus ke arahnya saat menyadari hal itu. Tubuh yang ia lihat adalah tubuh yang sama, namun kini Sasuke menyadari dia tidak dapat lagi merasakan Naruto berada di sana.

Gaara kembali menjelaskan lebih detail tentang apa yang dialami oleh Naruto. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang dituturkan Gaara membuat hati Sasuke berdenyut menyesal menyadari perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Yah… Sasuke benar-benar menyesal sekarang, Sasuke menyesal telah menghianati sosok yang selalu ceria itu, mencampakan dan menghancurkannya begitu saja. Penyesalan tetaplah penyesalan. Apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan bisa mengembalikan semua itu. Bahkan ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat air matanya menetes merasakan kehilangan yang begitu dalam telah menggerogoti hatinya. Dan baru kali ini Sasuke menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintai sosok itu. Kemana saja dirinya selama ini? Apakah kegelapan dan keegoisan dirinyalah yang telah menutup kebenaran di balik hatinya?

Kini yang hanya bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah merelakan tubuh Naruto bersama orang lain. Setiap hari dan untuk selamanya hanyalah fisik dari kekasih yang telah disakitinya itu yang bisa ia lihat dari jauh. Tidak dapat kembali memandang mata biru yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai, dan tidak dapat melihat cengiran bodoh dan tawa renyah dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Yang ada hanyalah seringaian dari seorang Kyuubi yang tersungging di bibir itu. Apa boleh buat, Sasuke harus membiasakan diri walaupun hal itu membuat hatinya sesak mengingat kesalahan terbesar yang ia perbuat di sepanjang hidupnya.

.  
.

-FINE TIME-

"Ccck, ada apa denganmu?" Decak Kyuubi kepada Gaara yang dari tadi terus diam bahkan tidak melihatnya sedikitpun. Merasa kesal dengan Gaara yang dari tadi terus mendiamkannya Kyuubi mendesak tubuh Gaara dan menghimpitnya. Mengecup singkat bibir Gaara dan memandangnya serius tapi manik hijau itu malah mengacuhkannya dengan memandang arah lain.

"Huh, jangan bilang kau marah melihatku memberikan pelajaran pada si Brengsek itu!"

Oke, Gaara memang sedang marah saat ini. Melihat apa yang dimaksud Kyuubi memberikan pelajaran kepada Sasuke adalah dengan menindih dan mencumbunya tentu saja membuat Gaara merasa sangat cemburu. Walaupun sebelumnya ia pernah tidak sengaja melihat Naruto melakukan hal itu bersama Sasuke dan sedikit kecewa, tapi ini lain. Kyuubilah yang sekarang dilihatnya, sosok pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini, hubungan yang sudah sempat ia jalani sebelum dirinya pindah ke luar negri.

"Berhenti mendiamkan aku sekarang juga atau kau akan menyesal!," ancam Kyuubi. "Cck, Asal kau tahu saja ya Gaara… aku hanya mencintaimu."

Mata Gaara terbelalak mendengarkan ucapan Kyuubi barusan. Bagaimana tidak ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengarkan hal itu dari mulut seorang Kyuubi.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi!" Pinta Gaara memandang Kyuubi intens. Menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya telah muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Yahh,,, wajar saja harga diri Kyuubi itu terlalu tinggi. Memang benar Kyuubi mencintai Gaara, tapi Kyuubi tidak pernah mengucapkan hal itu secara langsung, dan hanya menunjukan semua itu dengan caranya sendiri yang bisa dikatakan protektif tapi suka memerintah seenaknya itu.

"Tidak ada pengulangan." Ujarnya singkat.

Gaara menangkup wajah Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan Kyuubi agar kembali menatapnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuu…" Chup. Gaara meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dengan ciuman berkepanjangan. Moment ini adalah moment resmi dimana pertama kalinya mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah mereka pendam selama ini.

Semua makhluk bebas untuk mencintai. Bahkan kegelapan di bilik hati seseorangpun dapat memendam cinta yang teramat dalam, cinta yang suatu saat untuk dilepaskan melalui cahaya yang telah menghampirinya.

-FIN-

...

^^V

Selamat hari kemerdekaan Fujodanshi…..!

Gomenasai, pada akhirnya aku jadi terburu-buru mengerjakan ini.

Dan ada satu scene yang terpaksa nggak aku tulis. Selain waktunya mepet juga karena taku di flame.

Arigatooo Gozaimasuuuu…. #terimakasih bungku-bungkuk. Buat yang uda mau baca fanfic ini. ^_^


End file.
